


Unicorn Blood

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Professor Derek, TA Stiles, based off some awesome fan art, cuz in my mind Derek loves the Unicorn Frapp and you can fight me if you dont agree, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Based on an adorable fan art I saw on tumblr.Professor Derek meets his new TA.





	Unicorn Blood

**Author's Note:**

> What is happening my fellow Sterek shippers??? I have a shit of time cuz of my new job, and I'm trying to finish a fucking novel. Sterek fluff is a nice change of pace for me.  
> This is based off of the fucking cutest fan art ever  
>  http://benaya-trash.tumblr.com/post/159870846682/hello-im-stiles-your-new-ta-uhhi   
> I just felt inspired and had to write this.  
> Note: I have no idea how TA's work so like I'm sorry. And I dont ever have a beta reader so all mistakes are my own.   
> Sorry if the format is wonky. I am working off my tablet and a tiny keyboard. 
> 
>  

The look on Derek's face when Cora presented him with the pink and blue monstrosity, was worth the 20 minute wait at Starbucks. "Are you serious?" he growled "That looks like diabetes in a cup."  
"Stop being such a baby, Der Bear." Cora laughed "I know you have a sweet tooth, you’ll love it."  
"I asked you for a latte and a sandwich." he huffed, folding his arms together and slouching down into his chair.  
"This is better and it's your favorite color." she teased setting the cup down in front of him, along with a brown bag.  
She swung her leg over his desk, sitting on a pile of syllabi. "Way to use the fact that I like the color pink against me." he leaned forward grabbing the drink off a stack of papers and sniffed it "I wish I had brothers."  
Cora rolled her eyes "I'm gonna tell Laura you said that."  
"Go ahead." he snorted digging through the bag and pulling out his paper wrapped sandwhich.  
Cora's phone buzzed and she glanced at it. "Ugh, I'll see you later." She sighed, as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Enjoy the unicorn blood."  
"Bye," He mumbled around a mouthful of his BLT.  
He watched as she walked out, closing the door behind her. Derek looked at the drink one more time, seriously contemplating tossing the whole thing in the trash and being done with it. Instead he picked it up and took a small sip. Huh, it was better than he expected. Sour, but not overly so. It was icredibly sweet. He thought of the miles he would have to run to burn this off. Thank goodness Cora had gotten him the smallest size. 

>>>>>>>

  
10 minutes later Derek was on his way to his classroom. He needed to meet his new TA, Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Derek had spent 20 minutes on youtube listening to videos on how to pronounce the name the night before. He walked into the classroom, to find a young man with his back to Derek. Derek took a long sip of the boldly colored frapp, just as the young man turned around, running his hand through his hair. He was gorgeous, and just Derek's type. Tall, nice wide shoulders, and dark hair covered his muscled forearms. His eyes were stunning, light whiskey brown. They matched the dark locks of his hair perfectly. The moles that covered his face had to be Derek's favorite thing, from the brief glance he had. He gave Derek a small smile, and said "Hello, I'm Stiles your new TA."  
His pink shirt sported the bold colorful print of "If you play for both teams you'll always win." Derek was taken aback, not only by the sight, but the clearly sexual refrence on his new TAs shirt. Derek sputtered, his mouthful of the sugary drink falling straight onto his green henley. He coughed, trying to wipe away the pink sludge dripping down his chin. He felt his cheeks heat, as he scrambled to stop it from ruining his shirt. "Shit." He cursed.  
Suddenly there was a hand holding paper towels to his chest. "Here you go, Professor Hale." Stiles told him, with a grin.  
"Thank you." Derek mumbled taking the paper towels and dabbing at his shirt.  
"I didnt take you for a unicorn frapp kinda guy." Stiles said with a laugh. "You know, once unicorn blood passes your lips, you live a half life. A cursed life."  
Derek knew that even his ears had to be pink at this point. Harry Potter references, on top of the hottness, were not helping him at all. His face felt red hot. "My sister got it for me as a joke."  
Stiles laughed again, throwing back his head, exposing the long collum of his neck. "Sure thing boss."  
Derek straighten up, the soaked wad of paper towels in hand. "I need to change." he told Stiles, eyeing the door.  
Stiles nodded, grabbing the soaking paper away from Derek. He turned to go. "Professer," Stiles said before Derek could make his escape.  
Derek stopped and looked at him. "You've got a little-" Stiles told him, and pointed to his own chin.  
"Oh." Derek mumbled, swiping at his chin with the back of his hand.  
"Here let me." Stiles stepped forward, running his finger along Dereks stubbled chin.  
A smudge of whip cream with pink and blue speckles was on Stiles finger. Before Derek could thank him, Stiles brought the finger up to his own mouth and sucked the cream off. He grinned at Derek, who felt his own heart beat in double time. Derek stood there gaping for a moment before Stiles took pity on him. "You should change fast, I'm sure there is a lot to discuss before class."  
Derek shut his mouth with a click, nodding quickly and made his way out the door. He ripped his bag open and pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialing Lydia. "What?" She huffed in lieu of a greeting.  
"New Years eve 2015. I'm calling in the favor you owe me." he hissed quietly into the phone.  
Lydia was silent for a moment "How did you kill someone the first day, Derek?" She said lowly "I dont have time to bury a body."  
"It's not that." He growled "I need a new TA. Give me Professor Ryan's TA. I dont care what you have to do, just switch us."

"Stiles could not have fucked up that bad already." Lydia cursed "What happened?"  
"Lydia, please." Derek begged, as he unlocked his office door flipping the lights on and shutting the door behind him. "My career depends on this."  
For a moment he thought Lydia had hung up on him. "Derek." she said quietly "Oh my god! Do you want to fuck Stiles?"  
Derek huffed loudly, setting down his bag and papers. He threw the rest of the damn cursed frapp into the trash.  
"I dont want to just fuck him" he mumbled quietly "I want to maybe... date him."  
To her credit Lydia didnt laugh, though she did sound amused "Fine, but I dont owe you anymore." She mused "And you get Stiles off my back about going out every week."  
Derek blushed "He's single?"  
Lydia sighed "Yes, and you’re lucky I like you or I wouldnt let you date him at all."  
"Thank you." Derek said with a laugh.  
"Dont hurt him, or I'll hurt you." She said flatly and hung up.  
Derek stood there for a moment, phone in hand. He snapped out of it after a moment and walked over to his coat hanger where he kept an extra shirt. He shrugged out of the sticky henley and tossed it on a chair. He pulled on the dark blue button up he had hanging there. Just as he finished buttoning the shirt up his phone buzzed.  
**Lydia** : It's done. You have Erica Reyes as your TA now. She will be over in 10.  
Derek sent back a quick thank you. He turned to grab his papers and his phone buzzed again.  
**Unknown number** : Lydia told me I am switching to Ryan and she gave me your number. We should get dinner this weekend ;) - Stiles  
Derek stared at the phone for a moment before typing a reply.  
**Derek** : Sounds great.  
Derek grinned down at his phone, as the three little typing bubbles popped up almost automatically.  
**Stiles** : Awesome!!! I'll talk to you later, Professor Hale. :D  
**Derek** : Derek.  
**Derek** : You can call me Derek.  
**Stiles** : Mmmm sounds great, Derek.  
**Derek** grasped his phone to his chest, smiling down at it. 

He needed to thank Cora for that stupid frapp.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING. Comments and kudos are always welcome! Come visit me on tumblr at hoechlinforeskin.  
> I lost my old url cuz someone stole it once I made the switch :/


End file.
